


Possession

by reinadefuego



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Irene would fight God just to keep her beautiful Raven where she belongs: in their bed.Wrtten for prompt #2 of the sappho prompt challenge at femslashficlets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Some men say an army of horse_   
>  _and some men say an army on foot_   
>  _and some men say an army of_   
>  _ships is the most beautiful thing_   
>  _on the black earth. But I say it is_   
>  _what you love._

Nothing is more beautiful than what she loves, than what she cannot see. Her hands follow curves and find no sharp edges, only rounded hips and strong muscles. They cannot take Raven from her, and as their enemies have learnt, Destiny forms its own path. Irene runs her fingers up Raven's abdomen, up to the swell of her breasts and eventually to swollen lips. Raven captures her fingers, drawing them into her mouth. Her warm tongue stroking them and teasing Irene with the knowledge of what that tongue could do.

"I love you," Irene whispers, leaning down and kissing the hollow of her lover's neck. There is nothing more beautiful than this, than knowing in a moment she'll reduce the strongest woman in her world to a writhing, bucking, keening mess.

"Just fuck me," Raven pleads, opening her eyes and looking up at Irene.

"I beg your pardon?" she says softly, easing her fingers free of Raven's lips and resting her hand between the shapeshifter's thighs. "I'm blind, dear, not deaf, but you may have to speak up."

Raven makes a strangled groan as fingers slick with her saliva slide inside her, curling and stroking. She lifts her hips, a silent beg for more, for it to be harder and faster and _fuck,_ Irene complies.


End file.
